


Очень важный артефакт

by PriestSat, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Magic, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Некто похитил Шерлока, и Майкрофту придется пойти в иной мир, чтобы найти брата. Но для успешного завершения миссии ему кое-кто нужен.
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T





	Очень важный артефакт

**Author's Note:**

> Британская шерлоко-коммуналка)

Сначала здесь остановилось такси, из него выскочил высокий мужчина. Дождавшись, пока машина уедет, он немного прошел вперед, достал из кармана пальто какой-то предмет. Начал его разглядывать, положив на ладонь.

Прямо из воздуха появился второй мужчина, чуть ниже ростом. Взял первого за плечи и потянул на себя, оба мгновенно исчезли.

Спустя пять минут сюда примчался здоровенный внедорожник. Недолго постоял и сорвался с места.

***

Исчезновение Шерлока прошлось дрожью по родственным нитям в астральном мире. Волна докатилась до Майкрофта. Он не стал звонить брату или слать сообщения. Разрыв нитей означало только одно: Шерлок больше не находится в реальном мире. Но, скорее ради формальности, чем пользы, Майкрофт позвонил Джону:

— Добрый день, доктор Уотсон. А где мой слишком гиперактивный брат?

— Ушел полтора часа назад за каким-то артефактом. И нет, я не в курсе, что это за магическая штука.

— Если он появится или вы что-то о нем узнаете, перезвоните.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза и погрузился сначала в легкую, а потом в глубокую медитацию, отыскивая Шерлока. Он просидел в полной неподвижности десять минут, но так и не смог увидеть ауру своего брата.

Это подтвердило факт того, что Шерлок исчез из этого мира.

Или он начитался теории по подпространству и решил посмотреть, что это за место. Или его похитили.

Майкрофт приехал на Бейкер-стрит и сразу увидел отпечатки ауры бело-синего цвета, которые начинались от двери с номером 221Б. Он быстро зашагал, не сводя взгляда с сияющих осколков, мерцающих в пространстве. На перекрестке отпечатки исчезли. Узнав, что Шерлок взял такси, Майкрофт обратился к записям с видеокамер. Найти машину было пустячным заданием: диспетчер ответил, что таксист высадил пассажира неподалеку от Лондонского глаза.

Майкрофт без промедления отправился туда. За окном машины мелькали цветные пятна. Смазанные, мутные, белесые принадлежали обычным людям. Практикующие маги всячески маскировали свои отпечатки, но Майкрофт, как врожденный маг, видел их без проблем. Сам он вообще не оставлял следов.

Шерлок ничего не предпринимал для невидимости. Он полностью игнорировал не только магическую практику, но и врожденную магию, предпочитая использовать умственные способности. Пытался быть «обычным». Часто Майкрофт думал, что Шерлок притворяется обычным человеком исключительно ради того, чтобы ему насолить.

«Ягуар» остановился приблизительно на том месте, где до этого останавливалось такси Шерлока. Майкрофт вышел, всмотрелся в мельтешение отпечатков аур. Сияющие ледяные осколки дрожали высоко над землей, указывая в сторону колеса обозрения. Майкрофт пошел за ними, как вдруг осколки исчезли. 

Ни один врожденный или практикующий маг не обладал умением переносить человека или предмет из одного места в другое. Разве что Шерлок для каких-то неизвестных целей использовал проход между реальностью и подпространством. Но тут возникал закономерный вопрос: зачем он так далеко забрался? Не проще было перейти у себя в спальне? Но в любом случае после таких переходов оставалась трещина между мирами. И ее надо было найти.

Майкрофт вглядывался в каждое цветовое пятно, вслушивался в отголоски эмоций, которые все еще парили в пространстве. И заметил в пожухлой траве тусклое поблескивание. Будто туда уронили серебряную монетку. Майкрофт опустился на колени, всматриваясь в неясный блеск, пытаясь уловить ауру Шерлока. Со стороны могло показаться, что мужчина в дорогом костюме собрался поклоняться фонарному столбу.

Он вытащил булавку из галстука и уколол мизинец. С пальца сорвалась капля и угодила прямо в «монетку». Видение длилось считанные секунды, усиленное связью кровных родственников.

Шерлок что-то рассматривает, положив непонятный предмет на ладонь. Едва ли не обнюхивает. Рядом с ним появляется человек, кладет руку на плечо. Улыбается прямо «в кадр».

Видение исчезло. Но Майкрофт узнал человека, который похитил Шерлока.

Джим Мориарти, как и консультирующий детектив, был врожденным магом. Ему не нужны были амулеты, заклинания и сложные ритуалы. Магия была в нем самом. Его можно было убить физически, как и обычного человека. Но нельзя было уничтожить душу. Мориарти предпочел магии создание криминальной сети среди обычных людей. 

Майкрофт знал, что подпространство совершенно бесполезно для любого человека. Там не было никаких артефактов или нужных ресурсов. Там нельзя было жить или долго прятаться. Это было более чем опасное место, где обычные люди исчезали без следа. Практикующие маги имели больше шансов выжить, но и они могли погибнуть. Врожденные маги были в состоянии протянуть в подпространстве дольше всех, но при этом теряли слишком много энергии. И вот Мориарти выдернул туда Шерлока. 

У Майкрофта возникло три предположения. Первое: Мориарти, как человек с психическими проблемами, похитил Шерлока без весомой причины. Просто потому что мог или следуя настроению. Второе: Мориарти заинтересовался артефактом. Но Шерлок ни за что бы добровольно не отдал новую игрушку. Можно было отнять насильственным методом, если только артефакт не имеет прочных связей с Шерлоком. В таком случае требовалось похищение. В реальном мире Майкрофт, ориентируясь по родственным нитям, нашел бы брата за считанные минуты. Но в подпространстве поиски грозили затянуться надолго.

И третье. Шерлок и артефакт — это всего лишь приманка для Майкрофта. Что порождало новый вопрос: чего такого хотел Мориарти, если пошел столь сложным путем? Он мог пообщаться с Майкрофтом в реальном мире.

Майкрофт поднялся, осматриваясь при помощи астрального зрения. Пока наконец не увидел трещину в пространстве, похожую на трещину в стекле — тоненькую, почти невидимую. Именно здесь Мориарти перебросил Шерлока из этого мира в подпространство.

Майкрофту нужна была подстраховка для передвижения в подпространстве. Человек с нулевой магией. И Майкрофт знал такого человека.

***

Лестрейд собрался пообедать. На столе стоял стакан с горячим кофе и коробка с пончиками. 

Появление помощницы Майкрофта Холмса в дверях кабинета заставило Лестрейда схватить стакан и пончик. Эта женщина не приходила просто так, значит, обед мог не состояться.

— Добрый день, мисс... — Он вспомнил, что не знает ее имени. — Чем обязан?

— Мистер Холмс приглашает вас для небольшого разговора. — Помощница Холмса, оставив приятный запах духов, удалилась. Лестрейд отхлебнул кофе, куснул пончик. Аппетит пропал. Майкрофт Холмс не имел обыкновения приглашать к себе инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда. Предпочитал этому звонки или СМС. Значит, Шерлок опять что-то натворил или собирается натворить. В любом случае, ничего хорошего от встречи со старшим братом Шерлока Лестрейд не ждал.

Он с недовольным видом спустился в холл, вздохнул: «Ну конечно же, Майкрофт в своей машине, что ему делать с простыми смертными?» Забравшись в «Ягуар», Лестрейд постарался стереть недовольство с лица.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. 

— Шерлок пропал. — Майкрофт выглядел слегка измотанным и не удосужился поздороваться. Лестрейд заметил серые пятна на брюках, будто Майкрофт стоял на коленях. — Я выяснил, что случилось. Шерлок приехал к Лондонскому глазу, там его переместили в подпространство.

— Куда-куда? — Лестрейд поискал в памяти это понятие, но ничего не вспомнил.

— Подпространство. Я должен вытащить Шерлока оттуда, и вы нужны для подстраховки.

Лестрейд покрутил головой, нервно рассмеялся:

— Мистер Холмс, при всем к вам уважении я в магии ничего не понимаю. Вы же знаете, я самый обычный человек. У меня даже амулетов нет никаких. — В подтверждение своих слов Лестрейд расстегнул куртку, демонстрируя однотонную рубашку. — Видите? В церковь не хожу. Законченный атеист. Знаю только виды магии и чего от них можно ждать обычному человеку, но так, в общих чертах. Для более подробного разбирательства у нас есть целый отдел. Я занимаюсь проблемами обычных людей, которые разве что молитвы читают.

— У вас нулевая магия.

— И что это значит? Впервые слышу.

— И не могли слышать. Термин, принятый во внутренних кругах магов — как врожденных, так и практикующих. Такие, как вы, способны блокировать почти любую магию. Скажите, вы когда-нибудь подвергались воздействию вудуистов или черных шаманов? Любовная магия? Покров невидимости? 

— Не припоминаю. Так мне везло, да и все. А что, это не просто везение?

— Нет, не просто. Ваша аура действует как... — Майкрофт запнулся, подыскивая сравнение попроще. — Вот представьте, что вы распыляете вокруг себя ядовитое средство. Что произойдет?

— Ну, не знаю. Насекомые сдохнут? Трава высохнет?

— Именно так действует ваша аура. Убивает магию. Диапазон небольшой, но для личной защиты хватает.

— Вот оно что, — протянул Лестрейд. — Значит, я для магов ядовитый? Тогда почему меня до сих пор не того? — Он чиркнул ребром ладони по горлу.

— Ну полно вам, инспектор. — Майкрофт сдержанно улыбнулся. — Нет смысла уничтожать таких, как вы. Вас не так много, чтобы вы мешали магам.

— Ясно. Но все-таки зачем я вам? Что-то не до конца понимаю.

— Я должен пройти в подпространство. Это крайне враждебная среда к любому живому организму. Обычные люди погибают там через полчаса. Практикующий маг способен прожить в подпространстве до двух часов. Врожденный — три часа. Моя аура будет прикрывать вас, а ваша антимагия — меня, подавляя подпространство. Таким образом, мы оба сможем дольше находиться в том мире без особого ущерба для себя. 

— Так, подождите, — повторил Лестрейд. — Но если я подавляю магию, то как же вы...

— Мои силы отличаются от силы практикующего мага. Принцип разный. Они получают силу, используя ритуалы и заклинания, и это можно заблокировать нулевой магией. Моя магия рождается со мной, усиливается жизненной энергией. Поэтому ваша антимагия не действует на таких, как я.

Лестрейд задумался, переваривая полученную информацию. Майкрофт терпеливо ждал. 

— Предположим, я это понял. И когда состоится наш поход?

— Прямо сейчас. Ваше начальство уже оповещено о том, что вы выполняете поручение правительства.

— Как — сейчас? Я не могу вот прямо сейчас, — запротестовал Лестрейд. 

Майкрофт словно оглох.

— И как вы собрались Шерлока вытаскивать с того света, точнее, из подпространства? У вас есть карта того мира? Вы знаете, где держат вашего брата? Есть предположения о личности похитителя? Причины?

— Прямо фонтан вопросов, — с издевкой ответил Майкрофт. — Ваша задача — идти рядом со мной. И главное — молча.

— Оружие?

— Огнестрельное оружие не сработает в подпространстве. Вам понадобится вот это. — Майкрофт вручил Лестрейду нож длиной в пятнадцать дюймов.

— Такой простой? — Лестрейд даже поднес его к глазам, чтобы получше рассмотреть. — Самый обычный кухонный нож. Разве что рукоятка не из пластика, а деревянная.

— А вы что ожидали увидеть?

— Ну, не знаю. Такое, с разными финтифлюшками. — Лестрейд провел пальцем по рукоятке. — Золото, серебро, слоновая кость. Драгоценные камни.

Майкрофт сжал переносицу пальцами, тяжело вздыхая.

— Инспектор, это мишура для глупых подростков. Для любителей комиксов. Для косплееров. Но не для нормальных магов. Рукоять вашего ножа сделана из дерева, пораженного молнией, и наполнена ее силой. Это не кухонный нож. Оставьте пистолет здесь, чтобы не было соблазна пустить в ход. Правила поведения в подпространстве — не верить тому, что видите, ни к чему не прикасаться и не поддаваться своим желаниям. То место влияет на сознание, заставляет терять над собой контроль.

— Понятно, что ж непонятного.

— Постарайтесь не напортачить, инспектор. Правила простые донельзя.

Лестрейд скрипнул зубами от злости.

***

«Ягуар» подъехал к Лондонскому глазу. Майкрофт снял пиджак, через плечо перекинул кожаную сумку. Прошел к трещине между мирами.

— Вы уяснили правила?

— Да, понял.

Майкрофт прижал ладони по обе стороны трещины. Перенаправил энергетический поток из груди, заставляя его течь по рукам. Все тело в астральном мире вспыхнуло темно-красным огнем, искры пробежали по пальцам, заставляя трещину увеличиться. Майкрофт театральным жестом раздвинул пространство и кивнул Лестрейду.

Тот не видел никакого огня: перед ним стоял Майкрофт, двигающий руками как заправский мим.

— Проходите, — сказал Майкрофт. — В чем проблема?

— Куда проходить? — замешкался Лестрейд.

— Между моими ладонями. Вам обязательно быть настолько глупым?

Лестрейд сунул нож за ремень брюк, нагнулся, чтобы не задеть Майкрофта, и шагнул вперед.

— Так ничего не... — Он повернулся и увидел границу между пространством и подпространством, похожую на завесу из стеклянных пластин, по которым проскакивали розовые огоньки. Его привычный мир виднелся словно через мокрое стекло — искаженный, мутный. Лестрейд оглянулся: везде, насколько хватало глаз, тянулась безжизненная равнина, покрытая нагромождениями валунов.

Майкрофт тоже сделал шаг вперед. Пластины беззвучно сомкнулись за ним.

— Тут ничем не пахнет. — Лестрейд посмотрел под ноги. — Вроде земля. Трава. — Он нагнулся и едва не поднял камень.

— Я же просил соблюдать правила, — сказал Майкрофт. — У вас память еще хуже, чем я себе представлял.

— У меня все в порядке с памятью. Просто не каждый день попадаю в такие места. А это еще что такое? — Перед Лестрейдом появилась россыпь ледяных осколков, парящих в воздухе. Они перемешивались с аметистовыми осколками.

— Аура Мориарти, — объяснил Майкрофт. — Именно он выдернул Шерлока из нашего мира в этот. Обычные люди не видят ауру, но подпространство изредка делает ее видимой. Помните о правилах и не отходите от меня, иначе пропадет взаимная защита. Даже если вернетесь к трещине, то не сможете ее открыть.

— Я слышал об ауре много раз, даже снимки видел. — Лестрейд последовал за ним. — А у меня какая аура?

— Черная. Но не пугайтесь: цвет, в сущности, ничего не значит. Чистая эстетика, не более того.

— А ваша аура какого цвета? — Лестрейд поравнялся с Майкрофтом. Тот промолчал.

Лестрейд поднял голову, чтобы рассмотреть небо. Вместо привычной синевы, он увидел нечто похожее на разводы бензина на поверхности лужи. Разноцветная пленка пребывала в постоянном движении. Лестрейда слегка затошнило, он перевел взгляд на едва заметную тропинку.

Вокруг было тихо, не ощущалось даже малейшего ветерка, полностью отсутствовали запахи. Лестрейду захотелось сорвать травинку, растереть ее между пальцами и понюхать, чтобы проверить, а не галлюцинация ли это.

— Не вздумайте прикасаться к траве.

— Вы что, мои мысли читаете?

— Мне не надо этого делать. И так все понятно. У всех возникает такое желание.

Лестрейд хотел сказать что-то в духе «да вы хуже Шерлока», но сдержался. Он чувствовал себя бесполезным и беспомощным и из-за этого — раздраженным. Но он был вынужден взять себя в руки. До Майкрофта, как и до его брата, нельзя было донести мысль быть повежливее. Значит, придется терпеть.

Они шли по тропинке, которая змеилась между валунов, покрытых темно-зеленым мхом. Лестрейд вглядывался в камни, и они то казались ему объемными, настоящими, то в следующую секунду он видел перед собой что-то вроде голограммы.

— Что такое подпространство? — Лестрейд не выдержал тишины. Он был уверен, что его вопрос проигнорируют, но, скорее всего, Майкрофту тоже было не по себе.

— Никто толком не знает, что это на самом деле. Да, звучит как отговорка, но многие поколения магов пытались познать природу этого мира. Написали тонны книг по данному вопросу. Есть теория, что подпространство — это черновой вариант нашей Вселенной. 

— То есть некий бог тренировался создавать миры?

— Да. — Майкрофт иногда останавливался, чтобы проследить за осколками, которые то исчезали, то снова появлялись. — Согласно другой версии — это умирающий мир, из которого люди перебрались в нашу вселенную. Гибель спровоцировали маги, практикующие негативную магию. Некроманты, например. Потому подпространство и высасывает из людей жизнь.

— А у вас есть теория?

— Я воспринимаю подпространство по принципу «как есть» и не пытаюсь его понять. В молодости я переходил сюда дважды. Исключительно ради эксперимента. Проверял, как оно будет на меня действовать.

— И как?

— Плохо. Больше я не рисковал. Но тщательно изучил подпространство в теории. Знаю, чего от него ждать и как ему противостоять. Но лучше всего постараться вообще его не трогать. Не будить лихо.

— Сколько же мы идем? — Лестрейд посмотрел на часы, постучал по циферблату, поднес к уху. — Сломались.

— Здесь ничего не работает. — Майкрофт в очередной раз остановился, вглядываясь в осколки. Их становилось все больше.

— Мне кажется, что мы идем целые сутки.

— Забудьте о времени. Не получится определить.

— Но как же понять, что это проклятое место начало нас жрать?

— Вы начнете мерзнуть.

Лестрейд непроизвольно потер руки.

Они упорно продвигались вперед, но у Лестрейда сложилось стойкое впечатление, что на самом деле они перебирают ногами, стоя на одном месте. Словно шагают по ленте беговой дорожки в спортзале, а на стене рядом изображены валуны, трава и тошнотворное небо.

Тишина все сильнее давила на нервы. Лестрейду хотелось закричать, швырнуть камень в валун, чтобы услышать хоть что-то.

Майкрофт сказал, не поворачиваясь:

— Вы не должны так делать.

— Свалите-ка из моей головы! — огрызнулся Лестрейд.

— Инспектор, — холодно произнес Майкрофт, — мы взаимодействуем с подпространством на самом минимальном уровне. Если вы начнете раскидывать камни, то пожалеете об этом.

— И почему?

— До чего же вы… Просто идите и ничего не трогайте. Совсем несложно.

Чтобы преодолеть искушение, Лестрейд сунул руки в карманы куртки, перебирая ключи и монеты. Но по-прежнему не раздавалось ни единого звука.

— Это там. — Майкрофт указал на сферу, которая появилась из ниоткуда. По ее поверхности то и дело пробегала сильная рябь. Сама сфера постоянно меняла цвет. — У меня стынут ноги, значит, мы почти исчерпали отведенное время.

Лестрейд прислушался к своим ощущениям.

— Мне тепло.

— Ваша антимагия подавляет подпространство лично для вас. Но это ненадолго. Этот мир сумеет и с вами справиться рано или поздно.

У Лестрейда зачесался нос, он вытащил руку из кармана и выронил ключи. Чертыхнувшись, нагнулся за ними. Ключи завалились между камней, Лестрейд просунул пальцы в щель, с содроганием чувствуя обжигающий холод. Подцепил средним пальцем кольцо, потянул на себя.

И сбил пару округлых камней. Послышался звук, похожий на ломающиеся кости. 

— Что вы делаете, идиот? — Майкрофт схватил Лестрейда за руку. — Бегом! Не смотрите назад! — крикнул он, и одновременно с этим Лестрейд повернулся.

Позади изменялось пространство. Словно кто-то комкал в разных местах ткань с нарисованными валунами, потом расправлял и снова собирал. Горизонт начал стремительно приближаться к людям.

Майкрофт, забыв о том, что ему никак не пристало мчаться как угорелому, побежал по тропинке, крепко удерживая Лестрейда за руку. Позади слышался все тот же мерзкий треск, к которому примешивалось шуршание тысяч крохотных лапок. 

— Не успеваем! — крикнул Майкрофт. — Стойте!

Лестрейд остановился. Майкрофт достал из сумки банку с черными сгустками, открутил крышку и швырнул прямо в комок пространства. И, снова схватив Лестрейда за руку, рванул его за собой по направлению к сфере.

— Да не смотри же ты, идиот проклятый!

Лестрейд не выдержал, оглянулся. По скомканному пространству растекалась ржавчина, съедая смятые валуны, осыпаясь рыжими клочками. Майкрофт тянул Лестрейда и бежал не разбирая дороги. Туфли скользили на камнях, несколько раз он чуть не упал. Лестрейд хотел притормозить, не желая врезаться в сферу, но не мог вырваться из железной хватки Майкрофта. Он и не ожидал от «белого воротничка» такой силы.

Майкрофт на бегу обнял Лестрейда, обхватив за талию. И, прежде чем тот успел возмутиться, втолкнул себя и его прямо в сферу. Они прошли сквозь стену, на миг заметив ее структуру: струящиеся потоки белесого дыма. И очутились на площадке в форме круга.

По ее периметру были рассажены люди — руки и ноги связаны пластиковыми стяжками или закованы в наручники, глаза и рот заклеены скотчем. Люди выглядели крайне истощенными и никак не отреагировали на появление Майкрофта и Лестрейда.

— Люди, как и ты, с нулевой магией. — Майкрофт прикоснулся к одному из сидевших. — Они сдерживают подпространство, создавая стабильный мир. Мистер Мориарти, не пытайтесь спрятаться.

Астральное зрение Майкрофта показывало Мориарти, стоящего посередине площадки. Лестрейд его не видел.

— Рад встрече. — Мориарти хлопнул в ладоши, рассеивая покров невидимости. — Прихватили с собой инспектора? Что ж, благодарю. Некоторые из моих стабилизаторов выдохлись. 

— Где Шерлок?

— Где-то в Уэльсе. — Вокруг Мориарти сверкала аметистовая аура, пульсируя в рваном ритме. — Не он мне нужен, а вы. Шерлок всего лишь принес артефакт и выступил в роли приманки. Здесь ваши нити не работают, поэтому вы не получили от своего братца никаких сообщений. Хм, думаю, вы предполагали такое.

— Нити? — Лестрейд подозревал, что, кроме Мориарти и умирающих «стабилизаторов», где-то здесь прячутся охранники криминального гения. 

— Между врожденными магами можно протянуть нити, — пояснил Мориарти. — Своего рода астральная мобильная связь. У родственников эти нити существуют с рождения. При переходе сюда у Шерлока оборвались нити. Инспектор, отойдите подальше от Майкрофта. Я должен кое-что забрать у вашего друга. О, я забыл, простите. Какой же я глупый! У мистера Майкрофта Холмса нет друзей. Есть только подчиненные. Так что, инспектор, повторяю, отойдите от босса. Будете себя вести хорошо, так и быть, я вас выброшу в реальный мир. Если в вашем теле останется что-то живое.

Лестрейд и не подумал подчиняться.

— Ну, мальчики. — Мориарти скривил губы. — Это так романтично. Я видел, как вы бежали, взявшись за руки. Я даже на некоторое время перестал представлять Майкрофта в виде трех снежных комов. Или огромной ящерицей.

— Зачем я тебе? — Майкрофт тоже не отходил от Лестрейда, аура которого окутывала их обоих.

— И даже не поцелуетесь? Что ж, мое сердце разбито. Нет в мире романтики! — Мориарти посерьезнел. — Ты слышал о такой штуке, как Сердце Лилит?

— Древние сказки, — процедил сквозь зубы Майкрофт.

— А вот и нет! — Мориарти расстегнул пуговицу на пиджаке, достал что-то из внутреннего кармана. — Господа, прошу любить и жаловать. Сердце Лилит!

Лестрейд всмотрелся в серый предмет на его ладони и не удержался от насмешливого вопроса:

— Это что, кусок от сломанного блендера?

— Согласно легенде, некогда существовал мир, который назвали Адом. Крайне неприветливое место, пожирающее жизненную энергию любого живого существа. — Мориарти повертел артефакт в пальцах. — Разумеется, в таком мире никто не мог жить. Он находился настолько слишком близко к нашей реальности, что имел наглость периодически красть человеческую энергию. Врожденные маги объединили свои силы и оттолкнули Ад от Земли. Где он теперь — никто не знает. К лучшему, наверное. Но при этом сюда попал вот этот кусок материи Ада. 

— Что ты собираешься сделать? — Майкрофт сильнее прижался плечом к плечу Лестрейда. Тому совсем не нравилась такая близость, но Лестрейд понял, что на Холмса все больше и больше действует подпространство.

— Ты знаешь легенду не хуже меня! И вот у меня есть артефакт и первенец в семье врожденных магов.

— Откуда такое название — Сердце Лилит? — Лестрейд почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.

— Просто красивые слова. — Мориарти вдруг подпрыгнул и сдернул что-то с потолка сферы. На пол свалился мужчина, быстро поднялся на ноги. — Ты все голову ломал, Майкрофт, думал, где же мои верные охранники? Ну так вот они. Это Джерри.

Мужчина был вооружен длинным ножом. 

— Я хотел притащить Тома. Но подумал, что одного достаточно. Ой, не надо ножик показывать. Вы, Майкрофт, никакой не боец. Смотрите не порежьтесь. Джерри, отведи инспектора к краю площадки и замени вон того жмурика. — Мориарти помахал в сторону связанных людей. — Не геройствуйте, инспектор! Вы же не умеете на ножах драться. Вы-то и стрелять толком не умеете.

— Я бы так не сказал — Лестрейд поудобнее взялся за нож. — Вообще-то я вырос в районе рядом с доками. Всякое бывало. Случались очень плохие дни.

Бой получился коротким, места на площадке было маловато для маневров. Лестрейд получил удар в правое плечо, но сумел воткнуть нож в солнечное сплетение Джерри. 

— Браво, инспектор! — поаплодировал Мориарти, проворно отскочив назад. — Но я могу переносить сюда столько человек, сколько понадобится вкрутить лампочку, ой, простите, заставить вас сдаться. — Он прислушался к чему-то. — Простите, мальчики. Но здесь все такое нестабильное. Поэтому до новых встреч.

Майкрофт видел, как он резким движением руки вспорол ткань подпространства и скрылся в образовавшейся прорехе, которая почти сразу сомнулась, не оставив и следа.

— Сфера скоро исчезнет. — Майкрофт с беспокойством посмотрел на руку Лестрейда. — Сильное кровотечение, оно выведет вас из строя. Нужно перевязать.

Он оторвал полосу от рубашки Лестрейда и наложил повязку поверх рукава куртки.

— Опять к валунам? — Лестрейд подошел к краю площадки. — И снова идти несколько часов?

— Судя по тому, как сильно меня знобит, у нас нет времени на обычный переход. Придется строить переход на крови. Перетащите живых к центру площадки.

— Их еще можно спасти.

— Нет. Они почти мертвы. И если я переброшу их в наш мир, они все равно умрут. 

— Что значит переход на крови? Ритуал? Кажется, врожденные маги таким не занимаются.

— Подпространство вытянуло из меня столько энергии, что я уже не могу открыть проход. Придется использовать чужие методы. Но не вздумайте об этом проговориться, иначе я вам душу выжгу.

— Шерлок по сравнению с вами — святой человек, — не выдержал Лестрейд. — Такие угрозы отлично мотивируют сотрудничество.

Майкрофт склонился над женщиной в бальном платье и зажал цепочку наручников в кулаке, разрушая ее при помощи энергии. Кольца распались. Лестрейд, бормоча извинения, перетаскивал людей в центр площадки. Они сдавленно стонали, не имея никаких сил самостоятельно передвигаться.

Хотя Майкрофта сотрясала крупная дрожь, он все же помог Лестрейду выложить тела в подобие круга.

— Что теперь? — У Лестрейда от холода и боли зуб на зуб не попадал. — Не хочу жаловаться, но у меня голова кругом идет. Словно лишнего выпил.

— Их нужно убить.

— Охренел?

— Повторяю. Они все равно умрут. И мы вместе с ними. — Майкрофт присел на корточки и, примерившись, воткнул нож в сердце одного из живых. — Забудьте о ваших принципах, инспектор. Никто об этом никогда не узнает. Эти люди останутся без вести пропавшими. У нас нет иного выхода, как же вы не понимаете?

Лестрейд заметил, что стены сферы истончаются: через них стали видны валуны и небо.

— Ну же, инспектор! — заорал Майкрофт. Именно этот дикий крик, который совершенно не вязался с обликом Майкрофта Холмса, заставил Лестрейда нанести первый удар.

Вскоре кровь залила их обувь. Майкрофт положил ножи крест-накрест в середине кровавого круга. Взял Лестрейда за плечи, и того словно ударило током. Он увидел, как вокруг Майкрофта появились светящиеся осколки кобальтового цвета. Мерцая и вращаясь, они ринулись на Лестрейда. Он зажмурился.

И оказался на том же месте, откуда Майкрофт перенес его в подпространство.

— Мистер Холмс! — К ним бросилась Антея в сопровождении охранников.

Лестрейд глянул на обувь: запыленная, но без следов крови. Перевел взгляд на повязку: она промокла насквозь. Как по команде руку пронзила боль, Лестрейд поморщился, сдерживаясь от ругательств.

— Ваш брат нашелся, — доложила Антея. Майкрофт трясся от холода. Он повернулся спиной к Лестрейду, вжимаясь в него так, как вжимался в сфере, пытаясь хоть как-то согреться. Помощница спохватилась, велела водителю подъехать ближе.

***

В салоне «Ягуара» было жарко, Лестрейд начал понемногу согреваться. 

— Вас нужно исцелить. Снимите куртку, — велел Майкрофт. — Теперь рубашку. Что с вами не так? Почему надо постоянно повторять? Как вы смогли дожить до этого возраста и не умереть, будучи настолько… Теперь я возьму вас за руку, вы должны сидеть спокойно и молчать.

— Это уже входит в неприятную привычку... — Лестрейд запнулся.

Майкрофт немного откинулся назад, закрыв глаза. И Лестрейд увидел, как в нем зарождается то самое кобальтовое сияние, которое он уже наблюдал в подпространстве. Свет сгустился до иссиня-черного, струясь по рукам Майкрофта. Живые щупальца коснулись предплечья Лестрейда, скользнули дальше, вливаясь в рану. Лестрейд ожидал вспышки боли, но, вместо этого, почувствовал приятное покалывание.

Рана медленно затягивалась и наконец исчезла, оставив после себя розовый шрам. Черный дым вернулся в Майкрофта, сияние погасло.

— Спасибо. — Лестрейд нерешительно прикоснулся к шраму. — И что вы намерены делать с артефактом? Что он вообще может натворить?

— Сердце Лилит — это артефакт, способный аннулировать магические силы, превратить могущественные реликвии в ничто. Я был уверен, что это всего лишь страшилка для детей магов, особенно для первенцев. Именно они могут активировать Сердце Лилит.

— Откуда вы знаете, что Мориарти не блефует? Может, эта штука ничего не особенного не представляет. — Лестрейду не особо хотелось надевать грязную рубашку. Но и сидеть голым по пояс тоже не хотелось.

— Он не блефует. Я взглянул на артефакт астральным зрением. Вы слышали про абсолютно черную краску?

— Кажется, да. — Лестрейд сдвинул брови, вспоминая. — Видел заметку в интернете.

— На ладони Мориарти лежал предмет именно такого цвета. Кусок черной пустоты. Я еще никогда не сталкивался с подобным. Этот предмет совершенно чужд нашему миру. Не могу со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что это действительно осколок древнего мира, но то, что артефакт опасен, — могу.

— Тогда нужно найти эту хреновину и... и что с ней сделать?

— Спрятать ото всех. — Майкрофт выглядел больным. — Сейчас вас доставят домой. И убедительная просьба никому не рассказывать о том, что вы пережили.

— Думаете, что мне кто-то поверит? — усмехнулся Лестрейд. — История о том, как я бегал в подпространстве с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Да меня примут за городского сумасшедшего. — Он помедлил, прежде чем продолжить. — Два вопроса. Чем таким вы запустили в ту штуку на горизонте?

— Кровь мертвеца. Подпространству нужна жизнь, а мертвое плохо на него действует. Это как минус на минус.

— Как вы догадались взять кровь?

— Я знал, что вы хоть в чем-то да проколетесь. Это было неизбежно.

***

Невзирая на сильную слабость после пребывания в подпространстве, Майкрофт не стал долго отдыхать. Привел себя в порядок, переоделся и поехал на Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок уже был там, лежал на диване, и вид у него был самый что ни на есть озадаченный.

— Здравствуй, братец. — Майкрофт, опираясь на зонт, прошел по гостиной, встал у дивана. — Потрудись объясниться. Откуда у тебя Сердце Лилит? И почему оно у Мориарти?

— Пришлось отдать.

— Ты хоть осознаешь, какую смертельную опасность представляет собой этот артефакт?

— Боишься, что тебя используют как первенца? — Шерлок продолжал рассматривать потолок. 

— Это волнует меня в последнюю очередь.

Шерлок соизволил повернуть голову к брату.

— А откуда у тебя это? — Он уселся и ткнул пальцем в грудь Майкрофта. — Не твоя аура.

— О, ты решил развивать не только мозг? — Майкрофт посмотрел на точку, в которую уперся палец Шерлока. — Остатки нулевой магии. Пришлось взять с собой инспектора Лестрейда. Было очень тяжело. Человек он хороший, но с памятью и сообразительностью у него плоховато. Так что по поводу артефакта?

— Это не артефакт. Обломок какого-то механизма.

Шерлок едва успел подвинуться, прежде чем Майкрофт опустился на диван.

— Что это значит? — с плохо сдерживаемой яростью спросил он. Шерлок на всякий случай встал и отошел подальше.

— Ну, как тебе объяснить...

— А ты постарайся. 

— Я увидел эту штуку на блошином рынке два дня назад. Продавец уверял, что это самое что ни на есть настоящее Сердце Лилит. Ну все же маги слушают легенду про артефакт с самого детства. Но никто не знает, какой он. Штука выглядела довольно странной. Черная как...

— Да, да, знаю. Продолжай.

— Я принес ее домой. Хотел провести пару экспериментов. 

Майкрофт с такой силой сжал ручку зонта, что она рассыпалась в прах. Во взгляде Шерлока появилась обеспокоенность.

— Согласно легенде, артефакт может навредить только первенцам. Поэтому мне точно ничего не грозило. Разве что потерял немного энергии.

— И?

— Так вот. Материал, из которого сделан артефакт, не принадлежит нашему миру. Нет никаких аналогов. Но это и не кусок мифического Ада. Я провел несколько магических опытов, артефакт на них вообще не реагировал. Но он отреагировал на рентгеновские лучи.

— И?

— В общем, я предположил, что это часть... — Шерлок вздохнул и выпалил: — Часть инопланетного корабля.

— Эшу Марамба, помоги мне, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Теперь мы будем разыскивать зеленых человечков?

— После того как я облучил артефакт рентгеном, мне позвонили с неизвестного номера. Человек представился сотрудником института Торчвуд (Майкрофт насупился) и сообщил, что я должен привезти артефакт к Лондонскому глазу. Откуда мне было знать, что и Мориарти охотится за этой штукой?

— И как же ты решил расстаться с артефактом? — Майкрофт встал, хотел опереться на зонт, вспомнил, что испортил его. — Что-то взамен попросил?

— Сотрудник Торчвуда пообещал рассказать, чем именно является артефакт.

— И ты поверил на слово? Шерлок, ты глупеешь на глазах.

— Иначе никак было нельзя раскрыть эту тайну.

Братья постояли, обмениваясь тяжелыми взглядами.

— Ну, если это не Сердце Лилит... — Майкрофт направился к выходу. — Тогда, наверное, я могу спать спокойно, не ожидая появления Мориарти. Вечером соединим нити. И не вздумай это проигнорировать.

Шерлок обреченно вздохнул.

***

Майкрофт поднял перегородку между салоном и водителем, достал телефон, набрал номер по памяти.

— Это Майкрофт Холмс. Здравствуйте, капитан. Да, я в курсе событий. Артефакта нет ни у меня, ни у моего брата. Вы найдете его у Джима Мориарти. Да, у меня есть предположение, где он может находиться.

Последнее он произнес с мстительной интонацией.

— Позволю себе заметить, что просто так он не отдаст артефакт. Он уверен, что это так называемое Сердце Лилит. — Майкрофт помялся и спросил: — Что же это такое на самом деле? О, понятно. Нет, проблем не возникло. До свиданья, капитан Харкнесс. И впредь, пожалуйста, согласовывайте со мной подобные дела. Особенно если они касаются моего брата.


End file.
